


Left Alone

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up Mabel - Freeform, Blow Job, Darkdagers dragged me into this ship, Dom!Mabel, F/M, Fandom Tad, First time writing hetero smut, Human form demon Tad, M/M, Only shown a little bit, Sub!Tad, Tabel sin, The billdip is just implied, because i am trash, so I figured I'd write some porn for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and her fiance Tad have some time alone since Bill took Dipper out for a date in the woods, so they find something to entertain themselves with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkdagers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/gifts).



> Whoop here's some Tabel smut 'cause I felt like writing them because they're my somewhat new ship. As you can tell from the tags an whatnot, Darkdager's is fully 10000% to blame for this, and I know she'll gladly take that blame, so this is on her XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fluffy smut. It's my first time writing hetero sin, so bare with me on this XD

“They’re burning stuff again,” a deep voice said from behind the brunette.

She turned to look at the man, a smile spreading on her face. “It’s probably just Bill trying to ‘impress’ Dipper again. I think it’d work better if he added glitter, or maybe made the fire pink.”

Tad, her soon to be husband, sat down next to her, the old couch creaking under his weight. They looked out into the woods in silence from their seat on the porch, the two sighing comfortably as they leaned into each other, Tad’s hand going up to play with Mabel’s long, chestnut hair.

“I can make you some pink glitter fire if you’d like,” he chuckled.

Mabel waved her hand at him, lightly hitting his chest, which she was now leaning on. “Nah. I’m too comfy to get up.” She reached her arm up to play with his hair, the soft, purple locks slipping between her fingers over and over as she moved. His hair was the perfect length for doing this, not too long, not too short, and she found herself doing it more often than not while around him.

“No need to get up.” Tad lifted his free hand, wiggling his fingers a bit before a pink flame enveloped them, little sparks of light acting as glitter.

“Whoa,” she gasped. Even though she had seen him use his magic before, it still amazed her each time. The colors he could make were always so vibrant, her mind trying to find how she might be able to create the same colors in her paints or dyes for her art projects.

The flame disappeared, Tad clenching his hand into a fist to extinguish it. “Did you like it?”

“I loved it!” Mabel smiled up at him, her hand sliding down to his squared jaw, playing with the light scruff he had. “You needa shave boi, or else you’re going to get Dipper’s level of wannabe lumberjack. Bill and him are already hipsters, I can’t lose you to it too,” she teased.

He put his hand over her petite one, pressing it to his cheek. “You’re just going to have to, _face_ the facts Mabel. We all look good with some scruff.”

She smacked him in the chest again, this time a little harder. “You boys and your awful puns! I _mustache_ you to _shave_ them from your vocabulary!” Mabel turned herself to face him, now kneeling on the couch.

“I don’t know, I think these facial hair puns are _growing_ on you.”

Mabel giggled and fell against him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “You’re such a big nerd.”

“As are you. You don’t think I hear you and Dipper up late talking about that TV show you both still watch? Nerds, the both of you.” He smiled into her hair, planting a kiss on the top of her head. The hand that wasn’t in her hair was put on her cheek, brushing his fingers lightly over her face.

As his fingertips lightly passed her lips, she parted them and licked them playfully, earning a shiver from Tad.

“Just what are you up to?” He looked down at her skeptically.

She shrugged as her tongue came out further, wetting his index and middle finger down to the second knuckle.

He audibly gulped and chuckled nervously. “Are you trying to get me all bothered?”

“What? _Me?_ No, never,” she hummed before she wrapped her mouth around the digits, lightly sucking while flicking her tongue over them.

Tad huffed and resisted the urge to slip his fingers in further. “I-I don’t know when Bill and Dipper will be back.”

Mabel moved her head back, a pop sound coming from her lips as his fingers slipped out. “They’re pretty far out in the woods, and now that the four of us are the only ones staying at the shack, I think we’ll have lots of time to do whatever we want.”

“Well, w-what would you like to d-” Before he could finish, Mabel had him by the collar of his purple flannel, pulling him up off of the couch and dragging him into the house.

He followed, stumbling a little as they went up the stairs. “Darling, though I enjoy the enthusiasm, I have to ask what I did to fluster you like this,” he laughed

“I don’t know, hormones or something? Just c’mon, let’s get bus-ay!” She flung the door to their room open, nearly throwing Tad in so that she could close and lock the door.

“What if Bill and Dipper come home?” Tad fixed his collar, his face clearly turning red.

“Puh-lease, as if we haven’t heard them before. They’ll live if they come home to some shouting.” Mabel spun on her heels, making her way over to where Tad was standing, her hands quick to start unbuttoning his shirt.

“Shouting?” He let Mabel take his shirt off, his blush now covering his whole face.

She gave him a look and tossed the shirt in his face, where it fell to the floor because he didn’t try to catch it. “We’ve done this before, we both know there ends up being shouting.”

Tad nodded and just stood while Mabel undid his pants, the heat on his face spreading down to the rest of his body. “I know… I still get flustered every time though. You’re just so…”

“Shhhhsssssh.” She put a finger to his lips, smirking as his pants and boxers fell to the floor. “No talky. You know the rules.”

Without warning, Tad was pushed down onto the bed, letting out a “umpf” sound as he fell on top of their pink comforter.

Mabel stood in front of him, looking down at him with her hands on her hips. “Now, what was I doing early that got you all worked up? ‘Cause I can see someone’s already excited.” She put her hands on his thighs, tracing light circles into them.

Tad’s hands gripped at the blanket underneath him, a low moan escaping his lips.

“Oh, right, right, I was licking your fingers! Now why could that have possibly bothered you…” She hummed and kneeled down, spreading his legs a little.

He felt extremely exposed, being naked like that with her between his legs, and it made him squirm a little. Not like he could help how shy he was about things. He _loved_ when Mabel was like this though.

“Did my licking remind you of… this?” She said before putting her lips onto his erection, making sure to take deep breaths to arouse him further.

“Y-yes,” he answered through gritted teeth. It was incredible to him that she could go from his sweet, kind, loving Mabel, to a complete mistress-type while in bed. At first it had been jarring to him, but now he craved it, and was so glad that she enjoyed it too.

Mabel chuckled and stuck her tongue out a little barely touching his member.

Tad huffed and squirmed at the teasing, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that he would get a sort of punishment for speaking out of turn. Of course, he loved the punishments, but he wanted to enjoy what she was doing, and didn’t want the interruption of it.

“Hhmm… I hate to see you all hot and bothered like this. I _guess_ I can give you a treat today.” She laughed in a dark and sexy way, sending chills through Tad’s body.

She parted her lips further, opening her mouth just enough for his cock to slip into her mouth, pushing it down slowly until she was all the way at the base of it.

He let out a loud groan, trying his best not to buck his hips up into her mouth. She would always purposefully make her mouth as tight as she could, and it drove him crazy.

Mabel worked slowly at first, using her tongue to press him up against the roof of her mouth, careful not to let her teeth get in the way. Knowing it would make him squirm even more, Mabel let out gurgled moans around him and rubbed his inner thighs while she worked.

“Ahh, Mabel!” Tad couldn’t control his hips at that point, and he thrusted upwards a few times, pushing himself deeper into his lover’s throat.

Though he thought she would pull away because of it, she didn’t, and kept quickening her pace, her moans becoming louder.

Just as he felt he was going to burst, she pulled away, laughing.

“Ah-ah, you’re not getting off that easily.” Mabel stood and snapped her fingers. “Cool off while I strip for you.”

He nodded and opened his eyes, propping himself up a little on his elbows to see the small show she was about to put on.

First came her pants, the capris sliding off her wide hips slowly, her shirt still covering the panties that were underneath them. She moved her hands from her ankles up to her thighs, lightly touching her olive skin as she went.

Finally her hands reached her shirt, her arms crossing and grabbing the bottom to lift it up over her head. Now left in her matching orange bra and underwear, she smiled down at Tad.

“More?”

“More,” he said excitedly. Tad loved seeing Mabel naked. No matter how many times they had done this, her skin still excited him. It was probably both because he was a demon that had once collected flesh, and because she was just stunning to look at.

The panties she made quick work of, tossing them aside carelessly, and the bra she took off in such a way that made her large breasts bounce a few times.

Now naked, Mabel came back over to him and pressed him down flat, straddling his hips, the heat of her crotch on his.

Tad smiled up at her and his hands went to her thighs, rubbing them while he waited to be inside of her.

She wiggled her hips a bit, the friction making Tad grunt. “What? You want me to do something?”

“Fuck me,” he laughed, but his tone was whiney.

“Ugh, alright, fine, I _guess_ so.” She giggled and used her hand to adjust him so the he was at her entrance, then pressed her hips down quickly, both letting out a moan.

Mabel made sure to stay upright so that Tad could touch her while she moved, and put her hands up in her hair to expose as much of herself as possible.

Tad happily took the hint, his hands either on her hips or breasts, panting at the fast movements of her hips.

She paused for a moment and looked down at him. “Say it,” she smirked.

“M-Mabel, you’re, unf, my queen.” Tad had to try _really_ hard not to move his hips into her.

“Louder,” she sang as she started to move slowly.

“Aahh, you are m-my perfect queen!” He made sure to be loud, but not loud enough that the noise might travel downstairs, just in case the others had come home.

Mabel moved a little quicker, her fingers tangling themselves in her hair and her toes curling. Being in charge here always felt so good, and having a freaking demon praising her for sex was a real power trip. “Again. Then beg to cum when you get close.”

Tad’s chest was heaving, his hands gripping the blanket so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Y-you are my perfect queen! I-I’ll do whatever you want!”

“I’ll take you up on that later,” she snickered.

A pleasant heat started to wash over her, a light blush painting nearly her entire body as she neared her orgasm, her aching clit now pushing her to move her hips faster and harder.

“Oh, fu-fuck, Mabel, sh- aaahhh!” Tad grunted a few times, trying to string words together. “C-can, I- Cann~ mmm!”

“S-say please!” She tried her best to sound like she wasn’t also losing self control, but her voice gave it away, since it came out high-pitched and strained.

“Oh, fuck, please! Mabel please!”

“G-go ahead demon boy,” she moaned.

Both started to move a little more rapidly, their grunts and panting almost drowning out the sound of skin slapping together.

They both cried out in pleasure, Tad filling her with his sticky mess, and Mabel’s muscles twitching around his length.

“Oh, gosh,” Mabel sighed as she slumped forward and rested her head on his shoulder. “That was amazing, as always,” she giggled.

“Amazing like you.” Tad rubbed her back lovingly, still trying to slow his breathing.

“Hush you, I know it.” She sat up and smiled at him. “We should _probably_ get dressed and go back downstairs before dinner. Dip and Bill will be back soon, if not already.”

Tad nodded and sat up with her, pulling her into a hug. “I love you Mabel.”

She hugged him back, kissing his cheek as she did. “I love you too Tad.”

They stayed like that for a little while, neither wanting to ruin the moment. Unfortunately, the moment was killed by Bill’s loud voice ringing through the house.

“Stop fucking and let’s do food! I’m hungry!”

The two laughed and pulled away from each other, getting dressed and cleaned up quickly so that Bill wouldn’t come up and get them, which he totally would, and has before.

“Finally, c’mon, Pine Tree wore me out in the woods, and now I need food.” Bill was leaning on the counter in the kitchen, his blond hair a mess, and his shirt half tucked into his slacks.

Dipper was sitting at the table, his face cherry red.

“I take it you two had some… similar, fun?” Tad went and stood next to Bill, who lifted his fist for him to bump. He bumped it then put his hands into his pockets.

“Pine Tree is now called Pine Tree for more reasons than one.”

“Bill, please,” Dipper groaned.

The three laughed at his discomfort, Mabel making her way over to Tad.

“Let’s just focus on food for now. We all just did stuff that tired us out, so I say we order pizza and do movies. Okay?” She leaned her back against him, his arms wrapping around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head.

“We get to pick out the movie! Come on nerd, we’re breaking out the horror!” Bill grabbed Dipper by the arm, pulling him out of the kitchen with little protest, since the man was used to his boyfriend’s behavior.

Mabel giggled at the sight, letting herself relax into Tad. “I love this. What we have.”

“Me too.” He kissed her hair and squeezed her a little. “Mabel I love you. I’m so glad I found you.”

She turned in his arm to face him, having to crane her neck a little to look him in the eyes. “I love you too Tad. Stay with me forever ‘nd ever?” A soft smile found her lips and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Longer,” he whispered before kissing her. “I couldn’t let you go if I tried.”

“Nope! Because if you tried I’d superglue our hands together! Oh! And I’d knit us a sweater big enough for two!” She giggled and buried her face into his chest. “There is no escape.”

“Good.”

“Pine Tree, c’mon! This one has more blood in it! I wanna watch this one!”

“No Bill, I’m not watching it again. We’ve seen it like twelve times! This past week!”

Mabel and Tad laughed at the other’s bickering, loosening their hold on each other.

“Ready to deal with forever?” Tad chuckled as he nodded to the shouting.

“As long as I’m with you, I could deal with anything for the rest of eternity.”

Tad reached behind him into the sink, pulling out a plate that needed to be washed and wiggling it in front of her. “You’re really _dishing_ out some cheesy lines babe.”

The two burst into laughter, kissing each other again before making their way into the living room, where they called out for pizza and calmed Bill and Dipper’s argument.

“This is the kind of forever I could get used to,” Tad mumbled as he settled underneath Mabel, who was lying on him to watch the movie.

Dipper and Bill were nearly passed out on each other, Dipper curled up in Bill’s arms.

Mabel smiled at the sight and cuddled herself closer to Tad. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go Darkdagers. Fluffy Tabel to soothe the soul :3
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm too tired and laughing too hard at the pig bear thing you just told me to edit properly XD
> 
> PS you should all join us in the Tabel trash can, there's too much room in here and we need more people to gush over it with us :p


End file.
